


One track mind, One track heart

by louisthong



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bottom Luke, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Michael, Virgin! Luke, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisthong/pseuds/louisthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is the new kid at school. He meets a boy with vibrant colored hair and an interest in awkward, lanky blond boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One track mind, One track heart

"Room 171." Luke mumbled to himself, as he walked down the long hallway of his new school. "Room 168...169...170...171!" Luke cheered. As he walked into his new class, a paper ball smacked against his face, causing him to turn a deep red. 

"Sorry!" called a tall purple haired boy. "Trashketball can get really intense," The purple haired boy walked over to Luke and shook his hand. Luke thought that paper ball had killed him and he'd been sent to heaven.

"I'm Michael," he smiled.

"...Luke," Luke replied, feeling more at ease.

The purple haired boy spun around and caught a paper ball midair, preventing it from hitting Luke and threw it back in the direction in which it came. Luke stared at Michael in admiration, feeling his throat becoming dry. 

"Michael, stop flirting and get your head in the game!" yelled a blond boy with curly hair.

"Fuck you," Michael retorted. 

"YOU GOTTA GETCHA GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME," sang a loud dark haired boy, causing laughter around the classroom.

"Do you wanna come sit with us?" Michael asked turning his head back to Luke. "You can just ignore my asshole friends."

"Um...sure." Luke replied. Michael's friends seemed cool and he could use some new friends at his new school so he followed Michael to the back of the room. He immediately regretted his decision when he tripped on the curly, blond boys leg and hit the ground. 

"What the fuck was that for Ashton?!?" Michael spat.

"...I'm okay." Luke said sheepishly as he picked himself off the floor. "I guess I'm a bit too clumsy." he laughed nervously  

"C'mon Mikey, it was funny!" Ashton said with a laugh "See, he's okay." he said, gesturing to Luke.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself." Michael said gruffly.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Luke said, sitting down in an empty chair. His face was becoming a darker shade of red. Michael's friends definitely weren't as cool as Luke initially thought they were.

Michael sat down in the chair next to him and flipped off Ashton who was giving a high five to the dark haired boy.

 

The first half of classed flew by for Luke. He found Michael and Ashton again at lunch sitting at a small round table outside. 

Michael waved vigorously trying to get Luke's attention and motioned for him to join them. Luke obliged and sat in the seat next to Michael, who was now flinging some of his crisps at Ashton.

"Will you cut that out?!?" yelled Ashton "I said I was sorry."

"I don't want you to tell me that you're sorry. Tell Luke." Michael said sternly. 

"I'm sorry Luke" Ashton said with fake sincerity, "I will never assault you with paper balls or make you face-plant into the ground again."

"I accept your apology Ashton" Luke said with a smile. Luke couldn't care less about Michael's asshole friends. Because Michael had invited  _him_ to sit at his table.

"What the fuck is your boytoy doing in my seat Michael?" seethed the dark haired boy from earlier.

"He is  _not_ my boytoy Calum." "And I don't see your fucking name on this seat." retorted Michael. 

Luke looked at Michael. His green eyes were flickering between Ashton and Calum, and his cheeks were a pink colour. Luke gazed at his plump lips. He wasn't entirely sure what a boytoy was, but being Michael's boytoy didn't sound like a bad idea.

 

The rest of lunch went by with group discussions about the newest Fall Out Boy album, and Calum and Ashton poking fun at Luke's lip piercing and quiffed hair. Luke didn't care though because he was too busy thinking about the lovely purple haired boy sitting next to him.

 

By the end of the day, Luke was tired. He just wanted to go home, have a quick wank, and go to sleep. He walked quickly out of the school building and into the parking lot where his mom was going to pick him up. 

"Hey Luke!" shouted Michael, he was running to catch up with him.

"Hey, Michael!" Luke chirped

"So, um do you want to come over my place?" Me and the guys are going to order some pizza and play fifa." Michael babbled, kicking at a rock with his foot.

"That sounds good!" Luke said quickly

"I promise the guys will behave tonight." "You don't have to worry about any flying objects or face-planting." Michael said with a grin

"Great." Luke exclaimed 

"Okay, so I'll see you around 6?" asked Michael

"Yep! See you at 6." Luke replied

 

Luke's evening did not go as expected. When he got home he had to prepare himself for a night at Michael's house, which meant no time for a wank. He changed into a new shirt with one of his favorite bands on it and sprayed on a little bit of his favourite cologne. He ran out of the house and made his way to Michael's.

 

Michael opened the door wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a scoop neck top that revealed his collar bones. Luke thought he was going to pass out right there on the porch.

 

"Hello Lucas" Michael said with a cheeky smile

"Hey." Luke squeaked  

"Well, come on in." Michael said, gesturing for Luke to enter. Once inside Luke saw a box of pizza on the coffee table and two Xbox controllers. 

"Where are Calum and Ashton? asked Luke

"Oh...they were busy. Michael uttered. "It's just going to be me and you tonight." 

 

Several rounds of Fifa and a box of pizza later, Luke and Michael were laying on the couch chatting about their favorite bands and debating whether Blink 182 is pop-punk or punk-rock. 

"Blink 182 is definitely pop-punk Michael. Don't even argue with me on this." Luke snapped 

"Are you deaf? They totally have a punk-rock sound. To call them pop-punk would be an insult" Michael stated sitting up on the couch 

"Yeah, says the guy who thinks having purple hair is punk-rock." 

"Don't you  _ever_ talk about my hair like that Hemmings." Michael said tackling Luke on the couch

Luke began laughing as he let Michael pin him down on the couch. Michael then leaned down close to Luke and kissed him quickly on the nose. Luke sat up on the couch and grabbed on to Michael's shirt kissing him hard on the mouth. Michael opened his mouth while Luke began licking inside. They made out like this for a minute before Michael started palming Luke through his jeans. Luke moaned loudly and started tugging at Michael's shirt, feeling his own length harden against his thigh.

"Fuck, how about we take this upstairs." Michael said breathlessly. 

Luke kissed Michael's neck as he piggybacked him upstairs into his bedroom. Michael placed Luke down on the bed and began kissing him, making a trail down his neck, stopping to take Luke's shirt off. 

"Shit." Michael panted as he began to undress himself.

Luke quickly took off his pants and moved over towards Michael. 

"Should I... Can I suck you off?" Luke questioned, glancing down at Michael's bulge in his boxers.

"Y-yeah" Michael stammered, as Luke pulled down his boxers causing his hard cock to spring free. 

Luke had never given a blowjob before, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from sucking of the beautiful boy in front of him. He started sucking on the head then moving down the shaft, taking as much of Michael as he could. 

"Fuck...Luke you're so good..." Michael moaned,

Luke licked along Michael's shaft and gently massaged his balls, then ran his tongue up and down one of Michael's veins. He began taking his whole cock down again when Michael tugged at his hair.

"I'm gonna..." Michael said feeling himself get close.

Luke pulled off of Michael and sucked on his neck making sure to leave hickeys. Michael pushed Luke back on the bead and peeled off his boxers, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it a few times. 

"Hands and knees" said Michael as he walked into the bathroom to retrieve the lube and a condom. Luke obeyed and got himself positioned on the bed, whimpering when his cock brushed against the duvet. Michael walked back over to Luke and spread a thick layer of lube onto two of his fingers and began circling them around Luke's entrance. 

"Fuck Michael...please." Luke begged moving his ass closer to Michael

Michael spread Luke's cheeks apart roughly then inserted one finger and quickly added another. Luke grimaced in discomfort then through his head back when Michael expertly found his prostate.

"FUCK!" Luke screamed "Don't stop."

Michael began scissoring his fingers and stretching Luke's hole then abruptly removed both fingers. Luke whimpered at the loss then shivered when he felt Michael's tongue around his hole.

"Shit...Michael" Luke moaned. Michael moved his tongue inside Luke making his scream. Michael moaned at Luke's response sending vibrations through Luke. Michael continued fucking Luke with his tongue until Luke felt himself getting close.

"Michael...I'm gonna cum" Luke said through his moans. 

Michael removed his tongue from Luke and instructed him to lay on his back. 

"Wanna look at you while I fuck that tight little hole of yours." Michael purred as he rolled the condom on his length and slicked himself up with lube. Luke moaned at Michael's words as he lied himself on his back and watched as Michael readied himself.

"Have you ever.." Michael started to ask. 

"No." Luke replied quickly, his mouth watering at the sight of Michael's thick cock.

"I'll go slowly then," Michael said calmly. He stroked his length a few times before lifting up Luke's legs and positioning himself at his entrance. He slowly pushed in the tip, watching Luke's face as it contorted.  Michael slowly pushed himself all the way in and stopped until Luke felt more comfortable.

"...Move...please..." Luke mumbled. Michael began fucking Luke with a steady rhythm, working up the pace.

"Jesus, you're tight." Michael moaned, fucking into Luke harder.

"HOLY SHIT MICHAEL!" Luke screamed as Michael found his prostate. Michael watched Luke as he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned in ecstasy. Luke began pushing his ass down to meet Michael's thrusts. 

"Are you gonna come for me Luke?" Michael growled "Are you gonna come for me just like the little slut you are?" Michael grabbed Luke's cock and stroked it.

Luke moaned a string of obscenities and felt himself getting incredibly close, the feeling of his cock being stroked and Michael ramming into his prostate becoming too much.

Luke came screaming Michael's name while Michael continued to fuck him fast and hard. Michael climaxed moments later spilling inside the condom.

"FUCK." Michael screamed as he came down from his high. He gently pulled out of Luke and threw the condom away in the trash bin. 

Luke scooted up on the bed and snuggled into the covers, Michael coming around and spooning him. 

"Blink 182 is so punk-rock" he whispered. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please give me feedback and prompts in my tumblr ask! (http://summerlouis.tumblr.com/) and please feel free to comment!


End file.
